


Variations on a Theme

by There_Was_A_Star_Danced



Series: Heroes, Heroes, Husky Men of War [3]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: 3 - Variation, F/M, Gen, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, blink and you'll miss it appearance by the Commandant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Was_A_Star_Danced/pseuds/There_Was_A_Star_Danced
Summary: Hogan and routines had a… complicated relationship.On the one hand, the routines surrounding him were handy. A routine mission was a successful mission. The set times of roll call, bed check, outdoor exercise, and the rest gave mile markers to the day and left an element of predictability that he could play off.Routines could also mean that you got careless if the job was tedious, as almost all routine jobs are. Time and time again, Hogan had blamed himself for getting too sloppy and jeopardizing a mission or, worse, his men.But there was one thing constant about routines. They always proved such a lovely backdrop for opportunities.~~~Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week Day 3 - Variation
Relationships: Fräulein Hilda (Hogan's Heroes)/Robert Hogan
Series: Heroes, Heroes, Husky Men of War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934452
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	Variations on a Theme

Hogan and routines had a… complicated relationship. 

On the one hand, the routines surrounding him were handy. A routine mission was a successful mission. The set times of roll call, bed check, outdoor exercise, and the rest gave mile markers to the day and left an element of predictability that he could play off. 

Routines could also mean that you got careless if the job was tedious, as almost all routine jobs are. Time and time again, Hogan had blamed himself for getting too sloppy and jeopardizing a mission or, worse, his men. 

But there was one thing constant about routines. They always proved such a lovely backdrop for opportunities. 

* * *

"Message from London, Colonel." Kinch handed over the message and sat down to the coffee LeBeau poured for him. 

"Already? Don't those guys know the meaning of a two-day pass?" Hogan took the proffered message and opened it, perusing it as the men chattered around him. 

"I wouldn't expect anything else, really. Not from the blokes at the top."

"Oh,  _ Mais Oui _ . We here are in top fighting condition. We don't need rest." 

"If you ask me, I don't think it's very polite." 

"Alright, hold it," Hogan broke in, "London needs the formula that Doctor who rolled into camp is working on  _ IF _ he's finished it, which we're not sure of. And discrediting the Doctor is always a pleasant bonus too. We just need a way to get close to him." 

"And how do we do that,  _ Mon Colonel _ ?" 

"We somehow have to convince Klink it's in his best interest to introduce the good Doctor to a prisoner, to let him work with Doctor Lehmann. And once we have a man on the inside, he can steal the formula and sabotage the experiments at the last moment." 

"Colonel, how are we supposed to get past Klink? The Doctor was pretty well guarded when he came into camp. I doubt Klink will let us waltz up and introduce ourselves." Kinch pointed out, taking another sip of his coffee. 

Hogan nodded. "I'm not sure. Let me visit the Commandant's Office. I'll see what I can dig up is the hot topic of conversation with the Krauts these days."

* * *

Hilda smiled when she heard the door stealthily shut behind her. A day spent filing and typing and filing again could get tedious without a little variation to it. She let Colonel Hogan think he was stepping sneakily as he came up and kissed the back of her neck, where she bent over an open drawer in the filing cabinet. 

" _Guten tag_ , Colonel Hogan." Hilda turned against the filing cabinet and smiled wider, looking up into Hogan's brown eyes and fox's smile. 

"Hi, sugar. Have I said you look amazing in that sweater yet?"

"Mm. You just did." 

"That I did," Hogan pecked her lips softly and then nodded to the office. "What's the Sour Kraut up to these days? He's been disappearing back into his office like a dog after a squirrel at every roll call." 

Hilda shrugged, shaking her head. 

"Other than the visit of Doctor Lehmann? I don't know for certain. He was very inspired by the Führer's last address, though. And yesterday, a package came for him with a book on the hands of famous people. The Commandant and his guest talked for hours on it once it arrived."

"Hands, huh?" Hogan appeared to drift for a moment, thinking, and then came out with a jerk to smile at Hilda again. "Honey, you're a gem." And with another swift kiss, Hogan released her and went to knock and enter the Commandant's office in one quick movement. 

Hilda grinned at the familiar sounds of Colonel Klink, saying, "Hogan-what-do-you-want-I'm-very-busy-get-out," in one breath. Then she sighed and shrugged, going back to her work bereft of the variety to her day Hogan provided as the door closed behind him. 

* * *

In another thirty minutes, Hogan breezed through the door of the barracks, smile firmly settled on his face and a knowing gleam in his eyes. 

"By George, I think I've got it," he proclaimed in a slight accent, calling the attention of his team to him. 

"Brilliant, sir, what is it?" Newkirk asked, dropping down from his bunk. 

"Newkirk, let me see your hands," Hogan said instead of an answer. 

Puzzled, Newkirk held them out, glancing at his friends to see if they had an answer for this. At their answering shrugs, he turned his gaze back to Hogan, to find him nodding in approval. 

"Yes, yes, just as I suspected. Gentlemen, we have been sitting on the greatest undiscovered genius of our time: Corporal Peter Newkirk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for not having any real ideas and only a few hours to write, I think I did okay. Although, I may come back and add a chapter later to finish the case fic. :D


End file.
